


Little pet

by widowsdoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Master/Pet, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsdoll/pseuds/widowsdoll
Summary: /////: I rewatched Civil War and this is completely self indulgent.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The screen to your IPad lights up both blue and pink, you click away at it. Focused, attempting to get the puzzle done so you can show him something. It's a different level than yesterday. He only allows you Ipad time when he's away. ‘The technology will rot your brain’ when really he doesn't want you figuring out the locks. 

Not that you can. You won't admit it to him, but S.H.I.E.L.D only had you handling baby files. Nothing too bad. You were just an intern. You didn't know how to hack it. But even if you did. Why would you want to? 

He had you in soft silk sheets, a California King bed, and soft silk pajamas. Though your left foot is chained, a bit uncomfortably, to the bedpost. You don't complain. You can't remember how long you've been here. Maybe a couple of months. It hurts your brain to remember, so you really try not to. 

Besides, he keeps you taken care of. Sexually mostly. At first, you were hesitant to even be with him. After everything, but eventually you came around. You liked to ride him the best. That way, it was gentle. With him in control, it hurt. 

Though you had yourself to blame. He had asked you for coffee at first. You being the new and fairly naive intern, you were willing. Then you dated. He took your virginity after a few too many at the bar, though he was glad he claimed it first. Even though he was much older than you, 20 years older, you didn't care. 

He replaced the love you failed to get as a child. Though, you'd never tell him that. 

Then S.H.I.E.L.D fell. And the redheaded assassin spilled all of their secrets, and that's when you found out he was HYDRA. And then. Well. Steve Rogers dropped a building on him. You snuck into the hospital and stayed by his bed, though he wasn't awake to notice. You sneaked in constantly to see him. Then he had finally woken up, and his face was awfully bandaged. 

He had been surprised to see you. ‘You shouldn't be here.’ His voice was rougher. ‘Not really.’ 

‘I missed you.’ You whimpered and attempted to get closer. 

He moved (as much as he could) to allow you space, where you curled up into a tiny ball beside him. ‘You know, don't you?’ 

You only nodded. ‘Will you be arrested?’ 

'Why do you give a fu-’ he realized it was YOU he was talking to. He had spent the last few months manipulating and slowly molding you into a useless and needy keychain for him. You felt so utterly hopeless without him, and he knew that. You'd basically live at his apartment, and didn't mind. He saw the tears start to form. ‘Baby. C’mon, I didn't mean that. Look at me.’

You looked up at him, tears streaming your face.

'I'm not getting arrested, babygirl.’ He promised. 

You nodded and clung to his arm. 

And he kept his promise. He had taken you in the night, drugged you full of something. When you woke up, you knew it was a warehouse. But the room he had you in was specifically designed to imitate his apartment bedroom. 

He didn't let you see his face for a long time. He fucked you face down, or kept his mask on. Though he had a feeling you didn't care. You were too desperate for him and his love. 

Then you saw it. You begged to let him ride you, and him, being in a good mood, agreed. His face was so badly scarred, you whimpered as you rode him. It was all so much. 

Brock was. 50/50. He was sometimes loving, sometimes he pounded you so hard there was blood on the sheets. 

The heavy metal door opening brought you from your thoughts, and he walked in. His costume was already off, leaving him in his boxers and a black t-shirt.

You smile softly and set the pad down, knowing better. 

He makes a finger to the edge of the bed and his eyes gleam. 

You slowly crawl and meet his hand at the edge, where he runs his hand through your hair and tightly grips it. You whimper as he pulls your head back. 

“Open your mouth.” 

You nod and lick your lips before opening your mouth. 

He spits and brings his nose to your cheek, you keep your mouth open. Waiting for his command.

“Such a good little pet aren't you?” He asks.

You nod.

“Swallow.” 

You do just that.

“I asked you a question, pet.” 

“Yes, so good for you.” You nod. 

“Good.” He removes his shirt and sets it down. He then climbs into bed where he rests at the headboard, and pats his thigh. 

You nod and crawl to him, getting a little tangled in the chain. “Can we remove it?” You ask, sliding down on his cock. You whine as you go down. His hands come to your hip. 

“You don't like the chain baby?” He asks as he guides you up and down. 

“Not really master. It h-hurts.” You frown. 

“But you like pain.” He laughs. 

“Only from your hands master.” You cry and speed up a little.

“Mmmm you like that?” He's swift. It's swift.

He backhands you. It isn't malicious. It isn't cruel. It's to get you off. Blood pours from your lip as you nod quickly and set your hands on his chest. You hurry your speed.

“Greedy, are we?” He wonders. 

“Just need you master.” You're too far in pleasure to care about anything. 

“I know little pet. I missed you today.” He admits. Though it makes his stomach hurt to admit he has any feelings for you. He could strangle you to death, but he knows he'd never get this with anyone else. His little pet, who worships him like he's a god. A burnt god. You don't care though. You need him. 

He knows your orgasm is coming. Poor little baby. You grip him and bring his chest to yours. Your arms are thrown over his neck and you're sobbing and shaking. He brings his hand between you and rubs your clit. 

“Little pet. Shhhh. Daddy’s here.” Daddy. He only says that when he's in a soft soft mood. 

You nod into him and sob as your orgasm takes over. 

“Yeah. Yeah that feels good huh?” He asks as he feels his own. “Now, Daddy’s gonna flip you. And he's gonna pound you. Think you can take that?” 

You nod, still sobbing. He helps you flip over and brings you ass to his groin. He's ruthless, and mean. You're sobbing, but he snakes his hand around to rub your clit.

“Shhhh pet. Daddy's almost there, huh?” He cooes.

You hiccup and nod through your sobs. It's all so much. You want him to finish so badly. But due to the accident, he takes him a while to get there. You never complain. Especially when it allows you more orgasms. 

“D-Dadddddy.” You cry.

“Wait… fuck fuck fuck THERE.” He growls and you feel him cum inside you. 

You're a hiccuping mess. He shushes you and exits you. He lies back down and you curl up beside him. 

“You feel good.” He kisses the top of your head.

His mission must have gone very well. Considering most times he cums and leaves you alone. But here he is, cuddling you like you're married. 

“M-Daddy feels good too.” You murmur. 

“Yeah? You want daddy to spend more time with you like this?” 

You feel like it's bait. You never really know with him.

You nod, and lift your head to kiss him. “Please stay the night with me.” 

“Okay baby.” He smiles briefly. Pretty rare. “Let's see about getting that chain off.”


	2. Little Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have decided to turn this into a little series; this is a flashback to the events of TWS mmmm around the time Natasha and Steve are with Fury learning the truth (I believe that was at night but anyways it's night time)

The car had come to a quiet stop, you stared outside at the surrounding houses and apartments, waiting for Brock to say something.

You turned to speak first, before his phone rang and he shot you a sympathetic look. You stayed quiet, knowing Pierce wouldn't approve of your relationship. For some odd reason, you suspected that he didn't like Shield very much. You played with the hem of your skirt. 

“Rumlow.” He answered. “Pierce you- what happened?” 

You looked at him, watching him glance out the window as he talked. 

“Rogers?” 

Your head perked up, something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Your stomach felt sick. You liked Steve, sure everyone did. But Brock had the weird idea that you wanted to fuck Mr super America, though you didn't sleep with people you barley knew. 

It took a whole month for Brock to even get into your pants. 

You bit your lip nervously under his glare. You felt like a child that was about to be yelled at. You had to act fast. You knew his temper, violent and angry. 

When Brock found you laughing at one of Steve’s jokes, he had never been more pissed. He didn't touch you that night, or even look at you. 

You gently brought your hand to his lap, where he met your hand with his. He gently took it, like he wasn't mad. But you knew how he was. You traced your hand along his tac pants, finding the outline of his dick. He looked at you, gripping your wrist tighter.

“Yeah no, Rogers and Romanoff disappeared. Furys dead- what do you-” 

You pressed harder and he groaned a little. You looked up at him with doe eyes. He shot you a warning look and shook his head.

“No- I'm fine. What do you need me to do?” Brock asked, he tried to stop your hand, but you bit him. He shot you a death glare. 

You slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled the tac pants down slowly. He took deep breaths and gripped the phone hard, any harder and you're sure he'd break it. He nodded at you, almost like unknown permission. 

You didn't know whether to blow or touch him, so you took your chance. You lowered your hand and felt his semi-hard dick. You licked his neck and he threw his back.

“What do you want Strike to do sir?” 

You moved your hand fast, up and down and rocked into your movements. You sucked on his neck, breathing in his cologne like it was heaven. 

“Yeah, I'm on it. I just gotta finish some things up and I'm back at the office.” Brock confirmed. 

You hurried up and he ran his hand through your hair, gently. 

“Yes sir. You have a good night, see you in an hour.” And with that, he hung up and pulled you into his lap. “What are you doing pet?” 

“You feel good.” You murmur into his skin.

“Yeah?” He buried his face into your neck and plunged his hand under your skirt and panties, tracing your clit. 

“Master don't tease.” You beg. 

“Yeah cuz that's not what you've been doing right?” He remarks. 

“M’ sorry, you feel so good.” You squeeze his tip and continue your movements. “Mmmm master?”

“Pet?” 

“I don't think Pierce likes me.” You fake pout. You honestly couldn't care less, he didn't sign your checks and he made you uncomfortable anyways. 

“Mmm pet he doesn't like you.” Brock’s words hurt. 

You pull back and look at him. 

“Pet?” He asks.

“He doesn't like me?” Your eyes are filled with real concern. Pierce is like a father to Brock, and now that you know he actually doesn't like you, it hurts. It was much better when you thought. But knowing is different. 

“Pet, he knows how much I depend on you. He thinks you're a weakness. And you know what pet?” He laughs and plunges two fingers inside you, fast and rough. You sob and clutch onto him, he doesn't seem to care you've abandoned touching him. “You are my weakness. I think about you a lot, almost every minute of the day you run through my mind. My team even thought it was weird, you, young and so naive. Pierce was curious about my intentions with you. You're a baby, yanno? But I couldn't help myself, I thought I was sick for that. But you can't help yourself either, can you?” 

You shake your head violently, and grab onto him like without him, you'd die. And maybe you would. Your parents have been dead since you were 16, being 22 now and having been taken in by Fury, you're thankful. But even more now that he's in your life. He had you moved in with him in the second month, you depended on him. Emotionally, sexually, financially. 

Pierce had disapproved, but after Brock talked to him he only sent you looks rather than being vocal about it. Rollins made his jokes at first, until Brock told him to shut up about it and nothing else was said. 

You like Rollins. He's nice, has cool hair and always tags along when you're able to convince Brock to get ice cream. Though they discuss nothing but work, it's still nice to be able to act like you're normal friends.

“Pet.” Brock’s voice is harsh. 

You look at him, finally back in the present. “Master?” 

“Where did you go?” 

“N-Nowhere.” You rock against him, and he takes the initiative to pump his fingers faster. He kisses your neck slowly and you melt into him.

“I love you.” He murmurs. It's low. But you hear it.

“I love you too.” You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him tightly. “I love you more.”


End file.
